


Equilíbrio de Emoções

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s01e14 Sleeping Dogs, F/F, Getting Together
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 12:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12887967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Algo mudou entre Hoshi e T'Pol enquanto estavam naquela nave.





	Equilíbrio de Emoções

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Balance of Emotions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12887961) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



Hoshi tinha sido uma criança ansiosa, seus pais costumavam reclamar disso. Ela sempre foi mais ansiosa do que as pessoas ao seu redor pareciam pensar que era aceitável, mesmo antes de se juntar à Frota Estelar e ter motivos reais para se preocupar.

Ela não tinha intenção de fazer isso. Era simplesmente uma consequência daquela mente dela, sempre buscando por padrões mesmo quando parecia que não havia nenhum. Um cérebro que ganhou o respeito até mesmo dos Vulcanos, capaz de ouvir o que os outros não eram capazes e conectar pontos quando até mesmo os computadores mais avançados diziam que não havia nenhuma conexão.

Às vezes, era simplesmente demais para ela. Tudo era demais, e o universo era tanto grande demais e pequeno demais, barulhento demais e quieto demais. Era parte do que a fazia sentir que ela não foi feita para exploração espacial, apesar de no final a tentação de aprender mais, de ter contato com novas raças, foi demais para deixar passar. Ela sempre foi curiosa, sempre esperando aprender mais, excitada pela possibilidade de ir para lugares distantes na Terra para trabalhar, então ir em uma missão de exploração espacial era o próximo passo lógico.

Ela imaginava que não seria um problema. Ela pensou que poderia fazer isso. Ela estaria trabalhando a bordo da nave, afinal, trabalhando como trabalharia em uma universidade ou base distante. Ela podia fazer isso, não era um problema. Ela não se deixaria levar pela ansiedade, não deixaria que ela tomasse sua mente, porque não havia causa para ansiedade. E, bem, se ela falhasse nisso, então não seria diferente de todas as outras vezes na sua vida. Nunca houve muito problema no fato de que ela era muito ansiosa.

Contudo, ela já não podia se dar ao luxo de ser ansiosa. As coisas não eram como ela esperava, não eram como ela gostaria. Vidas dependiam de sua capacidade de manter o caos de sua mente sob controle. Eles não podiam confiar no tradutor universal, então precisavam que ela fosse melhor, mais confiável do que os computadores conseguiam ser. Um segundo de hesitação, um erro mínimo, era só o que era preciso para alguém pagar o preço último, talvez até todos eles. Era demais pousado sobre seus ombros, mas todos tinham expectativas demais pairando sobre eles, então ela não tinha escolha a não ser chegar à altura do desafio ou fazer com que todos eles morressem.

Se ao menos isso fosse tão fácil como saber o que precisava ser feito.

\---

T’Pol era um tanto errada. Isso era… não um sentimento, isso seria uma forma humana de encarar as coisas, mas uma impressão, uma impressão que ela nunca pode afastar completamente. Ela era o tipo errado de Vulcano, ou talvez não fosse Vulcana o bastante, se tal ideia não fosse ridícula por si mesma. Especialmente porque o que lhe dava essa impressão era, ao menos em parte, seu respeito aos mesmos princípios que todos os Vulcanos alegavam seguir.

Diversidade infinita em combinações infinitas, era o mais próximo de uma mentira que um Vulcano poderia chegar, no sentido de que não somente era falso, mas também porque alegar viver sob esse conceito enquanto acreditando em si mesmos como sendo melhores que todos os outros, acima de todas as outras espécies de uma certa forma, era ilógico e não seria a um propósito maior.

Ela não queria pensar em seu próprio povo, e nela por extensão, como hipócritas, mas quanto mais tempo passava longe deles, quanto mais se afastava do caminho que foi traçado em sua frente durante toda a sua vida, mais podia ver além da máscara que portavam mesmo entre eles.

Isso não era algo que estava disposta a admitir, nem mesmo para si mesma em algum nível, mas tudo isso contribuía para uma aura geral de deslocamento. Quanto mais tempo passava junto aos humanos, mais claro ficava que, apesar de não ter um lugar entre eles, ela também não tinha um lugar com seu próprio povo.

Talvez fosse por isso que seu povo sempre se mantinha de certa forma isolacionista, apesar de todos os seus esforços para exploração espacial. Talvez eles soubessem que viver com outras raças os levaria a um caminho que só poderia terminar em solidão e deslocamento. Talvez isso fosse o que tornava os humanos diferentes, que eles pudessem se adaptar a outros modos de vida sem se tornar em um ser que não teria lugar algum no universo.

Contudo, era tarde demais para se preocupar. Qualquer que fosse a mudança forçada sobre ela durante seu período na Enterprise, estava há muito realizada. Seria ilógico se preocupar com algo que não podia ser parado. As coisas eram como eram, ela era quem era, e uma vez que seu tempo com os humanos que tinham se acostumado com seu jeito terminasse, ela seria jogada a deriva em um universo que não tinha lugar nenhum para alguém como ela.

\---

Hoshi queria confrontar seus medos. Não, ela _precisava_ confrontá-los. Ela estava ali agora, e queria ficar, e a única forma que teria para ficar seria se tornar mais forte. Algumas vezes coisas seriam exigidas dela, e falhar não seria uma opção, então ela tinha que se acostumar com isso. E era por isso que tinha pedido para embarcar na nave.

Os trajes ambientais a apavoravam, ela sentia como se fosse sufocar dentro deles, mesmo que isso fosse principalmente a claustrofobia falando, e o único modo de se acostumar com eles era os usando. Um pouco de terapia de exposição que provavelmente seria mais eficiente usando como base uma missão que não terminaria de modo catastrófico se ela não conseguisse se concentrar o bastante, mas ainda fosse interessante o bastante para reter sua atenção.

É claro, saber que T’Pol tinha pedido por ela só acrescentava uma camada inesperada de pressão. É claro que ela não queria desapontar o Capitão, e ela não teria pedido para se juntar a essa missão se não tivesse certeza o bastante de que poderia manter suas ansiedades sob controle, mas ela admirava T’Pol, admirava sua inteligência e o quão calma e controlada ela era, e ela não podia imaginar o quão humilhante seria entrar em pânico ao seu lado quando tinha sido T’Pol quem requisitou sua presença. T’Pol acreditava que ela podia ser útil nessa missão, então não poderia a decepcionar.

Se ela soubesse o quão ruins as coisas ficariam, talvez ela não tivesse se oferecido. Mas então, saber do resultado também a diria que ela era mais capaz do que pensava que era, e que seu conhecimento foi indispensável para os trazer de volta em segurança.

\---

Quando T’Pol pediu ao Capitão para trazer Hoshi consigo para a nave, ele tentou fazer com que mudasse de ideia. Ele tinha certeza de que ela não iria querer ir, e sem uma ameaça iminente que somente pudesse ser impedida com sua presença na nave, não haveria forma de a convencer a ir contra seus instintos.

Ele estava errado, é claro, e T’Pol sabia disso, ou não teria pedido. Ela viu como Hoshi estava melhorando, e ela sabia que Hoshi aproveitaria uma chance assim. Contudo, havia ainda a razão lógica por trás de seu raciocínio, que o trabalho de Hoshi como tradutora seria necessário a bordo da nave.

\---

“Você está bem?” T’Pol perguntou, e apesar de não haver emoção em sua voz, havia algo quase como preocupação, ou tão perto de preocupação como uma Vulcana poderia demonstrar.

Hoshi se sentou. Ela tentou evitar isso pelo tempo que fosse possível, mas não havia motivo para negar que estava com medo, ansiosa, apavorada. Ela pediu para estar nessa missão e agora todos eles poderiam morrer, e ela não conseguia manter sua mente clara. Eles precisavam da sua ajuda para descobrir um jeito de arrumar a nave e ela mal conseguia pensar, tomada demais por seus próprios medos. O fato de que até mesmo T’Pol podia ver isso e estava preocupada com ela, ou provavelmente com sua capacidade de completar suas tarefas, só tornava as coisas piores.

“Eu prometi para mim mesma que não faria isso,” ela confessou, quase que sem querer. Ela pensou que tinha deixado isso para trás, ela pensou que tinha o que era preciso para fazer parte desse tipo de missão.

“Você está em uma situação perigosa em um ambiente alienígena. Sua ansiedade é compreensível.”

Uma Vulcana lhe dizendo que seus sentimentos eram compreensíveis! Ela realmente devia estar parecendo como se fosse cair aos pedaços, para T’Pol falar com ela assim.

“Você não quer dizer, para uma humana?” Era talvez mais cruel do que ela tinha intenção de soar, mas ela não conseguiu evitar de odiar sua inabilidade de manter seus sentimentos sob controle.

“Você não pode negar sua natureza.”

Mas ela gostaria de poder, ao menos em momentos como esse. “Isso pode soar estranho, mas eu invejo você às vezes.” E agora ela estava falando demais. “Eu sei, outra emoçãozinha humana, mas às vezes eu gostaria de simplesmente poder ignorar meus sentimentos. Enterrar eles do jeito que os Vulcanos fazem.” Ela não sabia porque estava dizendo isso, e provavelmente estava piorando a situação, mas uma vez que começou não conseguia parar.

“Pegue a minha mão.”

Ela não podia ter ouvido isso direito, Vulcanos não tocam, a menos que seja absolutamente necessário. “Perdão?”

T’Pol se ajoelhou na frente dela, e por um momento Hoshi se perguntou se estava alucinando por causa da fumaça ou se talvez a nave tivesse explodido e isso fosse uma construção do seu cérebro na fração de segundo entre a explosão e sua morte.

“Minha mão,” T’Pol repetiu, e Hoshi estava subitamente ciente de que isso era real. “Feche os olhos.”

Ela obedeceu, sem saber o que mais fazer. Ela sentiu os dedos de T’Pol na sua palma, e um calafrio por sua espinha. O toque era delicado, quase que não estava presente, mas ainda fez sua respiração ficar irregular.

“Pense que você está em um oceano turbulento. Você tem o poder de controlar as ondas.” A voz de T’Pol era tão suave quanto sua carícia, e isso fez com que Hoshi sentisse algo sobre o que não queria pensar, não podia se dar ao luxo de pensar, não então ao menos.

“O que quer que você esteja tentando fazer, não está funcionando.” Não iria funcionar, a ansiedade e o medo ainda estavam lá, mas agora acompanhadas pelo que quer que o toque de T’Pol lhe fizesse sentir.

T’Pol moveu seus dedos, e o mundo exterior pareceu progressivamente perder sua importância.

“Foco. As ondas estão diminuindo. A água está se acalmando. Você está no controle.”

Era verdade. Ela deixou que T’Pol a guiasse para longe de tudo o que a deixava desconfortável, tudo o que a impedia de dar o melhor de si mesma. Ela não sabia como aquilo funcionava, mas não importava, e ela não se importava o bastante para pensar sobre isso. Ela estava maravilhada demais com o poder que T’Pol demonstrou sobre sua mente.

“Isso foi incrível,” ela disse, só percebendo as palavras quando deixaram sua boca.

“Quando nós voltarmos para a nave, vou te ensinar a fazer isso por conta própria.”

“Obrigada.” Ela não sabia o que mais dizer, não sabia como agradecer T’Pol da maneira apropriada por ter acalmado a tempestade em sua mente, não sabia o que interpretar desse momento que estavam partilhando.

Então a nave deu um salto e o momento terminou. Elas tinham suas próprias vidas para salvar.

“Tenente Reed, relatório,” T’Pol disse no comunicador, sua máscara Vulcana de volta no lugar.

Hoshi se perguntou quando veria aquele outro lado de T’Pol de novo.

\---

T’Pol não estava incomodada com o fato de que poderiam morrer. Era uma possibilidade da qual estava ciente quando se voluntariou para a missão, então era inútil temer a probabilidade de um resultado que sempre foi considerado como possível. Os Vulcanos não temiam a morte, mesmo enquanto tentavam a evitar, quando possível. E, nesse caso, ainda havia a possibilidade de evitar a morte.

Contudo, ela estava lidando com humanos, então talvez devesse ter percebido antes que isso não seria tão fácil para eles como era para ela.

“Você está bem?” ela perguntou, finalmente percebendo como a situação estava afetando Hoshi.

Hoshi se sentou, parecendo vulnerável e com medo.

“Eu prometi para mim mesma que não faria isso.” Ela soava derrotada, como se seus sentimentos fossem uma falha pessoal.

“Você está em uma situação perigosa em um ambiente alienígena. Sua ansiedade é compreensível.” Talvez ela não tivesse pensado nisso, no passado, mas T’Pol estava aprendendo muito com os humanos.

“Você não quer dizer, para uma humana?”

T’Pol não estava esperando isso, ela não acreditava que agia como se os humanos fossem inferiores, só diferentes. “Você não pode negar sua natureza.”

“Isso pode soar estranho, mas eu invejo você às vezes. Eu sei, outra emoçãozinha humana, mas às vezes eu gostaria de simplesmente poder ignorar meus sentimentos. Enterrar eles do jeito que os Vulcanos fazem.”

‘Não, você não quer isso,’ T’Pol pensou, a maior parte das espécies que ela conhecia não ficariam satisfeitas com a forma que os Vulcanos lidavam com emoção, e certamente não era a forma adequada para os humanos. Mas explicar isso não seria de ajuda nenhuma, e ela precisava ajudar Hoshi.

“Pegue a minha mão,” ela disse, por falta de ideias melhores. Ela nunca fez isso com nenhuma outra pessoa, mas uma forma mais simples de meditação guiada não funcionaria no atual estado de Hoshi. Hoshi precisava de algo para focar, e T’Pol era sua única alternativa.

“Perdão?” Hoshi disse.

Elas não podiam perder mais tempo, e ela não tinha certeza de que seria capaz de explicar o que estava tentando fazer, então T’Pol simplesmente se ajoelhou na frente de Hoshi.

“Minha mão. Feche os olhos.”

Ela colocou três dedos na palma de Hoshi, só contato o bastante para ajudar a guiá-la.

“Pense que você está em um oceano turbulento. Você tem o poder de controlar as ondas.”

Ela podia sentir o pânico de Hoshi. Que Hoshi foi capaz de funcionar até aquele ponto estando apavorada daquele jeito era impressionante.

“O que quer que você esteja tentando fazer, não está funcionando.”

T’Pol moveu seus dedos, projetando sua concentração.

“Foco. As ondas estão diminuindo. A água está se acalmando. Você está no controle.”

Estava funcionando, ela podia sentir que Hoshi estava mais calma. Não completamente, seria difícil, senão impossível, para um humano se acalmar completamente naquelas circunstâncias. Nem seria necessário. A dádiva da humanidade era trabalhar com suas emoções, não apesar delas. Era algo que T’Pol estava aprendendo sobre eles, apesar de não ser uma alternativa para os Vulcanos, a natureza primal dos Vulcanos era violenta, e através do cuidadoso controle   
de suas emoções foram capazes de superar essa natureza antes de se destruírem, mas esse foi o caminho que tomaram, e não poderia ser alterado, mesmo que a humanidade parecesse ter encontrado uma outra forma.

“Isso foi incrível.”

Uma humana teria sorrido então, para lhe oferecer conforto. T’Pol não podia fazer isso, então ela tinha que oferecer conforto de outra forma.

“Quando nós voltarmos para a nave, vou te ensinar a fazer isso por conta própria.”

Uma ponte, talvez, entre as emoções humanas descontroladas e o controle Vulcano.

“Obrigada.”

A nave deu outro salto, elas tinham coisas mais urgentes que exigiam sua atenção.

“Tenente Reed, relatório,” ela achou pelo comunicador, puro profissionalismo e nenhuma perturbação.

\---

Eles foram resgatados, e foi isso. Todo o seu pânico e medo logo se transformariam na memória de outra missão, enterrada sob novos traumas. Lá fora, mais distantes de casa do que qualquer outra nave da Terra já chegou, não havia tempo de permitir que os eventos traumáticos se estabilizassem. Uma experiência de quase morte era substituída pela outra até que elas se tornassem tão comum que não eram mais causa para trauma.

Hoshi esperava que pudesse se acostumar com isso algum dia, de preferência logo. Ao menos agora ela podia dizer que os trajes ambientais não a incomodavam muito, o que era algum tipo de progresso. Ela desejava que existisse um jeito de contar para seus pais sobre tudo isso sem transferir seu excesso de ansiedade para eles. Eles ficariam orgulhosos dela.

Ela tinha se esquecido da oferta de T’Pol no meio daquela crise, e quando voltaram para a Enterprise, a memória foi banida para o fundo da sua mente para jamais retornar, enterrada sob relatórios e novas tarefas.

Se T’Pol não tivesse vindo até ela, semanas depois do incidente, Hoshi provavelmente nunca mais teria pensado nisso. Quando T’Pol lhe perguntou se ela teve algum sucesso com sua meditação, e se precisava de ajuda, Hoshi precisou de um momento para se lembrar do que ela estava falando, mas não havia hesitação quando disse que adoraria a ajuda de T’Pol novamente. Ela quase acrescentou que não queria abusar e só aceitaria isso se T’Pol tivesse certeza de que Hoshi não a estaria incomodando, mas segurou a língua bem a tempo, lembrando que uma Vulcana não faria uma oferta assim só para ser gentil, então seu desejo de ajudar era tão genuíno como poderia ser.

Ela sempre gostou de aprender, e a oportunidade de aprender a meditar diretamente com uma Vulcana seria tentadora mesmo se ela não estivesse desesperadamente precisando lidar com seus problemas de ansiedade.

\---

A princípio, T’Pol esperou que Hoshi buscasse sua ajuda. A oferta foi feita, e seria cumprida quando houvesse tempo. Contudo, conforme o tempo foi passando, se tornou claro que Hoshi não entraria em contato com ela, ou porque não queria incomodar T’Pol ou porque estava ocupada e esqueceu, com humanos, às vezes era difícil conhecer suas motivações.

Por mais que acusassem os Vulcanos de terem agendas ocultas, às vezes era mais fácil entender teoria de dobra do que era encontrar o verdadeiro significado do que estava sendo dito e feito atrás de todas aquelas convenções sociais humanas. Ainda era um verdadeiro desafio entender os humanos, mesmo que tivesse aprendido consideravelmente por observação. Talvez, mesmo se fosse dedicar as décadas consideráveis que ainda tinha para viver confraternizando com humanos, aprendendo sobre o modo como pensam e como isso influencia ou contradiz o modo como agem, ela ainda teria suas dúvidas.

Contudo, por mais interessante que fosse, esse exercício com Hoshi não era uma questão de aprofundar seu conhecimento da psique humana. T’Pol trabalhou com tradutores Vulcanos e utilizou o tradutor universal vezes o bastante para saber que a oficial Hoshi Sato era um ativo essencial para a Enterprise e que eles precisavam que ela operasse com eficiência máxima. Com ela, as chances de um primeiro contrato de sucesso aumentavam exponencialmente, então era no melhor interesse da missão se T’Pol pudesse ajudá-la a se manter calma e usar ao máximo seu conhecimento e capacidades de reconhecer padrões.

Era lógico então que T’Pol a ajudasse a aprender algumas técnicas simples de meditação. Ela tinha sido sincera quando falou na nave Klingon, ansiedade e medo era compreensíveis para uma humana enfrentando incertezas em uma situação de vida ou morte, mas isso não queria dizer que esses sentimentos devessem ter permissão de criarem caos em sua mente. Havia um meio termo a ser encontrado entre não ter ou reprimir emoções e se permitir ser controlado completamente por instintos primais conduzidos por emoções que a humanidade fez pouco para se livrar desde que se separou de seu parente evolucionário mais próximo.

\---

As sessões de Hoshi com T’Pol não eram o que ela estava esperando. Havia algo faltando que não se limitava à ausência de uma nave Klingon caindo aos pedaços ao seu redor com cada tremor contando os momentos até sua morte.

Havia uma certa… intimidade, talvez. Até como uma linguista ela tinha dificuldades de colocar em palavras o que era aquele momento que elas partilharam lá. Algumas coisas eram melhores deixadas sem descrição, indescritíveis até. Aquele momento era uma dessas coisas, que deveria ser apreciada e lembrada, mas nunca realmente explicada. Ou talvez a mistura de acreditar que ia morrer e então o alívio de ser capaz de pensar claramente e ver que ainda havia esperança para sua sobrevivência a fazia pintar a memória com as cores doces da nostalgia.

Ainda assim, ela sentiu que entendia alguma coisa naquele momento. Algo sobre Vulcanos que nos de estudo jamais poderiam lhe ter dito. T’Pol percebeu seu sofrimento e agiu de forma gentil com ela. As ações de T’Pol poderiam ter sido lógicas - na verdade, certamente eram, mesmo sob os efeitos de alucinógenos e extremamente doente sempre havia algo lógico em tudo o que T’Pol fez, mesmo se aquela lógica fosse somente interna - mas haviam outras formas de fazer Hoshi se concentrar, e ela escolheu aquela que era baseada em emoção, mesmo ignorando o tabu Vulcano com relação ao toque para fazer isso.

De onde Hoshi estava, a reação de T’Pol ao seu sofrimento foi quase emocional, mesmo que coberto de uma saudável camada protetora de praticidade como desculpa. Isso fazia com que Hoshi quisesse saber mais sobre o que estava acontecendo dentro da cabeça de T’Pol, apesar de que sempre quis isso em algum nível.

Essas sessões de treinamento seriam uma oportunidade perfeita para aprender não somente com ela, mas sobre ela. O único problema era que o que quer que tivessem partilhado naquela nave tinha terminado, e Hoshi não sabia se ela poderia conseguir isso de volta, ela nem sabia se isso tinha existido mesmo ou foi amplificado pela necessidade momentânea de sua mente de se atirar em algo para suporte.

Elas se sentava, T’Pol a guiava verbalmente para criar uma imagem mental calmante, elas ficavam sentadas em silêncio pelo tempo que T’Pol considerasse apropriado, e então ela sairia.

Era tudo muito simples, profissional até, com um nível de distância que só Vulcano realmente conseguiam atingir. E isso não poderia ser mais distante do que ela queria, do que ela esperava quando T’Pol fez a oferta pela primeira vez na nave Klingon.

\---

“Alguma coisa está errada?” T’Pol perguntou durante uma de suas sessões, percebendo que Hoshi estava tendo mais dificuldade de se concentrar em sua meditação do que tinha normalmente.

“Eu…” Hoshi começou, parecendo ter sido pega de surpresa. “Não, não tem nada de errado. Acho que a minha mente só está voando hoje.”

“Existe alguma coisa que eu possa fazer para te ajudar?” T’Pol ofereceu, apesar de nunca ter entendido a propensão da mente humana em vagar.

Hoshi sacudiu a cabeça. “Não, sinto muito. Vou me concentrar mais. Acho que só tenho coisas demais na minha cabeça por esses dias.”

“A meditação deveria ajudar com isso, mas se você acredita que está distraída demais para continuar hoje, talvez devêssemos continuar em outra noite.”

“Não, está tudo bem, não precisamos fazer isso. Acho que aprender como limpar a minha mente poderia ser bom para esse tipo de situação também. Eu sempre tive coisas demais na minha cabeça, não sei como meus pais conseguiam aguentar isso antes de eu ter começado a me dedicar aos meus estudos. Acho que realmente tem alguma coisa nessa disciplina mental Vulcana.”

“É benéfica para nós, e pode às vezes ser benéfica para outras espécies.” Não todas essas, o que causava muita desaprovação com os Vulcanos, mas então, a maior parte dos Vulcanos não apreciava diversidade tanto quando alegava.

“Posso te perguntar uma coisa?”

T’Pol acenou levemente com a cabeça. “É claro.”

“Por que você está me ajudando?”

T’Pol quase pediu uma clarificação, antes de decidir uma abordagem ligeiramente diferente. “Você não quer a minha ajuda?”

“Não! É claro que eu quero a sua ajuda, só não entendo o _porquê_.”

‘Porquê’ era significado, justificação, motivação. Mas sua própria motivação parecia clara e lógica para ela, então T’Pol não entendia o motivo do questionamento de Hoshi.

“Eu não deveria estar ajudando?”

“Não, não é isso. É só que… eu entendo porque você me ajudou na nave Klingon. Eu não estava focada o bastante para fazer o que eu precisava fazer para garantir que nós saíssemos de lá vivos, todos nós tínhamos que trabalhar juntos e se você não tivesse me ajudado talvez eu não tivesse sido capaz de fazer a minha parte. Então você me ajudou pelo bem da missão, eu entendo, é lógico. Mas eu não entendo porque você ainda está me ajudando agora, eu entendo porque você iria se oferecer para seguir me ajudando quando voltássemos para cá.”

“Isso é incorreto, não é por isso que eu ajudei você naquele momento,” T’Pol disse, mesmo que não fosse estritamente verdade. O bem da missão foi parte de sua decisão, mas não foi o único motivo, ou mesmo a principal razão para ajudar Hoshi a encontrar calma quando estava desesperada.

“O quê? Por que você me ajudou então?”

“Você estava sofrendo, e eu conhecia um jeito de diminuir seu sofrimento. Era lógico que eu ajudasse você o tanto quanto fosse possível com minhas capacidades.” T’Pol não estava inteiramente convencida de sua resposta, o que era uma nova experiência para ela.

“Isso é…” Hoshi começou, sua voz falhando com emoção, “isso é lindo.”

“Eu não vejo porque isso teria qualquer valor estético em particular.” Não era exatamente uma piada, mas era algo próximo disso, uma tentativa de aliviar a emoção desconhecida que agora ameaçava tomar Hoshi. Ela sabia que era só uma expressão, mas também sabia que às vezes os humanos achavam engraçado o entendimento literal que os Vulcanos tinham das palavras.

Hoshi riu. “Se eu dissesse que o que você fez foi doce, você teria me dito que isso não tinha nenhum gosto?”

“Ações não têm, de fato, um gosto.”

De repente, Hoshi mudou para uma expressão séria. “Obrigada. Por tudo. Eu tentei enfrentar meus medos, mas de alguma forma eles sempre me seguraram, e não quero deixar isso acontecer mais. Eu estou pronta para enfrentar todos os meus medos e ansiedades, e o que você está me ensinando ajuda. Você não precisava fazer nada disso e eu agradeço pelo tempo que você está dedicando para me ajudar.”

T’Pol não sabia o que responder para isso. “Deveríamos tentar meditar novamente?” ela perguntou, tentando mover o assunto para longe do território desconhecido das emoções.

Hoshi sorriu. “É claro. Acho que consigo me concentrar melhor agora, só precisava tirar isso da minha cabeça.”

“Muito bem. Imagine que você é o vento soprando em uma tempestade violenta.”

\---

Depois de ouvir sobre a motivação de T’Pol para a ajudar, Hoshi não podia evitar de imaginar o que isso significava. Hoshi considerava T’Pol sua amiga, apesar de não ter exatamente considerado se o oposto era verdade, não até elas terem dito essa conversa. Depois de ouvir T’Pol falar assim, especialmente sabendo tanto sobre a forma como os Vulcanos se comunicavam, era difícil não pensar que T’Pol se importava com ela em alguma medida.

Trabalhar próxima de T’Pol desde de ter entrado na Enterprise já tinha lhe ensinado que havia mais sobre sentimentos Vulcanos do que aparentava. Era óbvio que havia coisas sobre as quais ela se importava, e que ela não estava simplesmente seguindo ordens, nem mesmo de seus superiores em Vulcano.

Quanto mais pensava sobre isso, mas convencida ficava de que T’Pol se importava com ela. A partir dali, era só uma questão que se perguntar quase que inconscientemente qual era a natureza desses sentimentos, até que a resposta se tornou clara.

\---

Se os pares de T’Pol pudessem vê-la agora, se eles soubessem o que acontecia nas profundezas de sua mente muito além do que ela mesma poderia facilmente acessar, eles culpariam seu tempo com os humanos pela confusão que estava sentindo agora. Vulcanos não sentiam confusão com relação a suas ações e motivações, então a única origem possível para isso era seu contato com os humanos.

Se sua mente fosse propensa a divagar, talvez ela se perguntasse se tinha perdido a si mesma no meio daquela nave humana ou se talvez ela finalmente tinha se encontrado depois de décadas de desconforto por não pertencer. Contudo, as mentes de Vulcanos não divagam, então ela não se perguntou isso.

\---

Hoshi era brilhante em reconhecer padrões, entendendo coisas que talvez ninguém mais entenderia, absorvendo cada pedaço de informações aleatórias até que pudesse ver o cenário com clareza. Não era surpresa que foi ela descobriu, que entendeu seus próprios sentimentos bem como os de T’Pol antes da outra ter sequer formulado uma hipótese para os compreender.

Ela decidiu dizer algo depois de uma de suas sessões de meditação. Ela estava quase passando pela porta quando parou, fechando seus olhos por um momento e respirando profundamente. As técnicas calmantes de T’Pol realmente ajudavam em um momento como esse. Ela se virou e andou até que estava na frente de T’Pol, próxima o bastante para a tocar.

“Eu sei que tem alguma coisa que você não está me contando, e precisei de um tempo para entender, mas acho que agora sei o que é. E quero que você saiba que está tudo bem, não me importo de esperar até que você queira falar sobre isso, se você quiser falar sobre isso.” Não era exatamente seu discurso mais eloquente, mas a meditação só a ajudava com _parte_ da ansiedade.

T’Pol olhou para ela de um jeito que Hoshi tinha aprendido que significava que ela teria sorriso se fosse humana. “Você é extremamente perceptiva.” Ela moveu uma mão de leve, e então tocou as costas da mão de Hoshi com dois dedos, a acariciando suavemente. Hoshi sentiu um calafrio, mas não se afastou. “Talvez nós devêssemos nos encontrar mais cedo amanhã para discutir isso.”

Hoshi piscou lentamente uma vez, surpresa pela resposta rápida, e então sorriu, relaxando. “Sim, eu gostaria disso, gostaria muito disso.”

\---

T’Pol não tinha certeza de como tinha chegado nesse ponto. Talvez a maior desvantagem de séculos de evolução para controlar suas emoções fosse o quão difícil era reconhecer seus próprios sentimentos quase que completamente suprimidos. Talvez ela nunca tivesse chegado a uma conclusão sozinha, mas ela não estava sozinha. Hoshi era uma pessoa gentil e paciente que jamais julgaria T’Pol por agir de acordo com sua própria natureza.

Aceitação, era algo que tinha buscado por mais tempo do que sabia, e agora estava finalmente ao seu alcance, mesmo que não como tivesse esperado, mas na forma de uma humana. Era cedo demais para saber se ali era onde ela finalmente encontraria o local ao qual pertencia, mas era um começo, o primeiro de muitos passos.

Felicidade não era um conceito explorado por seu povo, mas havia contentamento, e ela estava contente.


End file.
